ulinafandomcom-20200214-history
Vodovia
Vodovia, officially the Federation of Vodovia, (Romanized Vodovian: Federatsiya Vodovya) is a country in northwestern Kanita. Vodovia borders Ilyicha and Dominus to the northeast, Bongo and Ironesia to the north, and Crasikstan to the northwest. Vodovia has a population of about 32.4 million, making it a rather medium-populated nation. Its capital and largest city is Nadyiv. Vodovian is the official language and its alphabet is 5th form Hylian. The dominant religion in the country is Vodovian Hyrulian. Vodovia has an area of ??? square pixels, making it the 18th largest nation in Ulina. History of Vodovia The territory of modern Vodovia has been inhabited since 32,000 BC. During the Middle Ages, the area was a key centre of Hyrule, with the capital of Hyrule being in the place of modern Nadyiv. The symbols of this Kingdom, were the Triforce, currently in Ilyicha, and the Master Sword, recently relocaited and brought to Nadyiv Castle. Years after the sudden disappearance of Hyrule, the land of Vodovia became a Kruhastan colony. After Kruhasta collapsed in the 1700s, many states became sovereign states. The states constantly fought and annexed each other. The states of Kitzuka and Nika ruled the south, the states of Nadyiv and Odeska ruled the central regions, and the state of Tanzuka ruled the northern mountains. A Kitzuna by the name of Vadym, also a citizen of Nadyiv, found the Master Sword when walking on Castle Island in Nadyiv. He became the Leader of Nadyiv, due to a law that states the finder of the Master Sword immediately becomes the ruler of Nadyiv. He began many offensives and unified Vodovia, including the siege and takeover of Fort Hateno. He went to place the Master Sword to sleep in a new place. The First Republic of Vodovia was founded on November 29, 1834, after the civil war ended and the government fully annexed all states. This period is known as a very prosperous time in Vodovia. The Third Vodovian Civil War begun in the 1910s, against the Vodsheviks. The Vodsheviks won the civil war against the Republicans. This begun the Vodovian Socialist Republic and the Purges, a groups of forced famines to kill off the generation that knew about republics and freedom. In 1920, a group of Vodovian Republicans shot the Premier and another civil war had begun. This war. known as the Great War, ended communism in Vodovia. After this war, the modern-day Federation of Vodovia declared as a nation on November 29, 1924, 90 years after the First Republic. Military of Vodovia The military of Vodovia composes of 4 branches, the Vodovian Ground Forces, Vodovian Air Force, Vodovian Space Forces and Vodovian Navy. The Vodovian Navy, is the largest branch of the military and most funded. It composes of 1 battleship, 2 destroyers, 5 frigates, and 55 patrol boats and auxilary ships. The flagship is the VCNS Link, a Vodovia-class railgun battleship. The government of Vodovia has been researching Guardian Stalkers, an ancient type of self-guided laser tank, and Guardian Skywatchers, a self-guided helicopter-like robot with a laser cannon and searchlight. A Guardian laser has been known to be able to burn through anything except ancient shields, and the Master Sword. The Air Force is being modernized, upgrading their fighters to the IST-45 Shaska, and their light attack aircraft SHT-33 Osa. Transportation of Vodovia The infrastructure in Vodovia is very advanced. The intercities are known as one of the best roads in Ulina. There is now a high-speed rail system going between Vodovian cities, finished on November 27, 2034. The main airport in Vodovia is Nadyiv-Farona International Airport. Demographics of Vodovia Culture of Vodovia The culture of Vodovia is very unique and rich. The culture is very similar but also very different to other Slavic cultures like Donatese, and Ilyichan cultures. Category:Locations